halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raxs 'Gatakurr
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | |died= |homeworld= |gender=Male |height=241 centimetres (7 ft 11 in) |weight=149 kilograms (306 lb) |eyes=Yellow and green |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank= |branch= |unit=[[Fleet of Rapturous Glory|Fleet of Rapturous Glory]] |affiliation=* * |notable= }} Raxs 'Gatakurr, formerly christened Riogatakurree prior to the , was a merchant and operative who is currently aligned with the . Devoid of the conservative upbringing that most Sangheili have, Raxs is instead impulsive, flamboyant, and strongly resistant to authority. Although a decent warrior, his capitalistic values and ruthless, often illegal approach to business have made him a powerful economic force in the former Covenant sphere. His spouse is Hela 'Zufam. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born on , Raxs' was born into the clan of 'Akurr, a formerly influential family that lived within a large village on the coastline of a vast desert valley. Once an influential powerhouse in its region, sustained by its abundant sealife and a stream of mineral water that originated from a glacier in the surrounding mountain range. At some point over their generations, however, a bad famine and cold winter weakened their defences, which left them easy prey for the rival Trenna . Over the last three generations, the people of 'Akurr whittled away in poverty and starvation, as their own resources were exploited and shipped away and only a meagre sum was left behind. Any signs of disobedience were punished with preemptive executions and imprisonment, while those that cooperated were the only ones that were given rations allocated to them. Centuries of being denied education caused the proud people of 'Akurr to turn fearful and paranoid of their betters, with obedience and hard-work being prized above all else - the perfect culture for slaves and serfs. It was in this environment that Raxs was raised in for most of his childhood. Living in a particular small, poor family of the settlement that resided within an overcrowded hostel, Raxs lived with his mother, Tala, and an old grandfather, Rin'Tall. Both guardians neglected him, as the stresses of their work caused both of them to seek their own relief first before their youngster's needs. The lack of attention, the stench from Rin'Tall's flask, and later the work they demanded him to fulfil would drive Raxs away for hours at a time. He quickly grew an independent streak, stealing from homeless or dead Sangheili and, eventually, shopkeepers and patrolling warriors to survive. He was never very successful, as he was frequently caught, which prompted severe beatings from first the guards and next his carers. In fact, the only place where he was consistently sheltered from most of the pressures of his life was in the sole dead tree in the middle of the town. Playing and climbing all over it, the dead husk was the only place that Raxs could feel like a child. Physical Attributes Appearance As a direct result of his need for attention, Raxs has taken a lot of care with his physical appearance. Belonging to the race, he stands at 241 centimetres tall and weighs about 149 kilograms. He shares his phenotype's major traits, such as their light-grey skin, slightly-smaller mandibles, and larger scales on average. His stockiness is not as prominent as on other individuals, and his mandibles are a little thicker than the norm, which suggests that his heritage also originates in . His skin is soft and youthful, although wrinkled in places, and he has only a few small white speckles dotted over his body. Although not as heavily built as other Sangheili, Raxs is still fairly muscular, which is concentrated evenly around his body. He is born with complete heterochromia, with his right eye being yellow and his left eye being green. Occasionally, he may choose to cover them up with heads-up display contacts, although he will quite often leave them visible. Raxs' is iconic, and distinctly unique from other types of armour currently in service. The base design is similar to that used by other Silent Shadow operatives, and its capabilities are largely identical. It retains the advanced emitter built into the armour, as well as the RADAR-resistant design, and impressive shielding unit. The surface is designed to change its colouration according to the local environment, but Raxs has elected to keep a bright tundra camouflage scheme during most fights. Dotting the armour is a collection of precious gemstones, such as topazes, emeralds, and diamonds, whose purpose is to separate him from the rank-and-file. For formal meetings with important personnel, Raxs has a second harness that is plated with platinum and gold, as a visual representation of his ambitions. Personality From the outset, Raxs is an arrogant, self-serving individual, with an easy-going and playful demeanour that make it difficult for him to take things seriously. As an attention seeker, Raxs thrives most when he feels someone else watching him, and carefully maintains his public persona. He will keep up a very confident, slick act, and takes the light-hearted approach whenever possible. For this reason, he does not complain when he isn't the centre of attention. Instead, it is his belief that standing out in the most outrageous way possible is the best way to get it, leading to ill-advised incidents that can reach regional news. He finds it easy to get along with people, especially those who are less-fortunate than him. He resiliently bounces off even those that try to insult him, and maintains a certain level of respect to ensure that he becomes fondly-regarded by those who were initially put-off by him. Thanks to this positive approach to life, he will enthusiastically try new things, and continue on if he proves clumsy with the activity. A shallow look might show that Raxs is very easy to trust, although this is an illusion; although he will welcome others around him, he keeps rests his trust lie within a very select group of people, and spends much of his time with those in his inner circle. He is also a notorious drinker, being fond of the cheaper varieties of beers and lagers but has a lot of experience with stronger, more expensive forms of alcohol. Raxs is hardly an infallible person, and his drawbacks are many. He has a lack of discipline and patience, which often leads to him rushing into situations without thoroughly considering the consequences. This has led to him getting dangerously hurt, and he arrogantly created enemies with powerful officials, as he believed they could not seriously harm him. In particular, he deliberately disrespects high-class Sangheili from influential families, as he ironically considers them arrogant and an enemy to their meritocratic society. Unfortunately, his charisma also means that he can be a flirt, and he can easily earn the ire of husbands and extremely-religious sects of Covenant society. In addition, his willingness to engage in activities considered dishonourable, such as bribing and eliminating his enemies, have created a sore spot with his peers. Personally, Raxs is a somewhat different person. Although he enjoys the spotlight, on many occasions he will gladly take shelter in more budgeted establishments, where he associates the most with the worker-class Sangheili and Kig-Yar. He is quite open with the other races, and is especially interested in humanity because of their recent discovery and much more libertarian culture. He finds himself requiring constant stimulation, and is attracted to activities with a degree of risk to them. It is for this reason that he enlisted and eventually joined the Silent Shadow. His confidence gives way when he is pressed on certain topics; he is resistant to discussing subjects regarding his early past and the morality of his dealings, even in the presence of those he trusted. Even as merchants go, there is a very deep connection Raxs has with acquiring as much wealth as he can possibly grasp, and a need to show it off to those around him. This obsession is borne from his poor upbringing on his homeworld, where he still bares emotional scars from the constant fighting for food and feeling of defencelessness. This has gone so far that he has elected to keep his lineage visible in his badge name, as a reminder to never again be caught in such a hopeless position again. Skills Easily Raxs' greatest asset is his business mindset. Despite his immaturity, he is dedicated in his goal of acquiring more wealth and an able negotiator who could use his position and influence to almost-always achieve his desired outcome. He has experience in almost every aspect of his business, from manufacturing to marketing to the politics in the top levels of his corporation. He has an eye towards exploiting faltering ideas that few will pay attention to, and pairing them with the right marketing approach to achieve success. This is one of the pillars of his corporate doctrine: while focusing on a single line of products can lead to incredible short-term gains, he can use that success to bring attention to a number of smaller, more niche services he also offers. In the past, he used to be dangerously bent on reducing costs no matter the moral implications. However, in recent years he has urged his executives to improve the quality of life for their workforce, including upholding the workers rights that were historically disregarded. To complement his economic talents, Raxs also had a number of connections to criminal elements and has experience as an information trader. His strategies often utilise many methods frowned upon, including bribery, assassination, fraud, and sabotage. In many ways, he buys protection by encouraging - or secretly sponsoring - attacks on his competitors. Similarly, he constantly assesses his underlings to determine who may be loyal, and who may be a threat. He tries to keep some blackmail on many of his managers and associates, although he is easily able to fabricating it if necessary. Raxs' combat style is centred around making as much of an impression as possible, even if it is not as effective as some more covert techniques. He has a lot of experience with wielding weapons that pack a heavy punch and make an immediate impact on the battlefield, such as the , , and . Using these, he makes every entrance he makes as eyecatching as possible, both for psychological warfare purposes to more quickly break their will as well as to draw their attention. He is not above using dishonourable weapons such as Jiralhanae to burn his targets, although they are typically used to draw them out of cover. Although he is a good shot with his preferred armaments, he has shown an appreciation for killing them through indirect manners. He will often blow the supports of a building apart to crush those within, or launch heavy boxes and vehicles to squash the unfortunate soul who is in its way. His love of showmanship extends to swordfighting as well, where he will use overly-elaborate techniques to impress the audience. Raxs is a talented artist, equally capable of a number of different styles, from stylistic character-chores, to abstract minimalist pieces, and highly-detailed realistic objects. He was first taught the skill before he left his homeworld, and it is because of this personal connection why he is reluctant about showing it to anyone but those he intimately trusts. Although he stores most of his completed work and sketches on a dedicated holographic storage device, his preference for painting on paper means that much of his best work is physically framed, hidden away in purpose-built rooms within his private residences. List of Appearances *''RP:Legends of Drawn'' Notes *Raxs' profile picture was created by .